My Star
by farika
Summary: "Eida dengan Vincent cocok sekali, ya…." "Wah, mereka itu pasangan sepanjang abad segala masa…" "EidaVincent forever, deh!" "Eida love Vincent forever and always together!"  Baiklah, summary gak nyambung dengan judul.  My fanfic special valentine  RnR?


**MY STAR**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Summary: "Eida dengan Vincent cocok sekali, ya…." "Wah, mereka itu pasangan sepanjang abad segala masa…" "EidaVincent forever, deh!" "Eida love Vincent forever and always together!"  
Baiklah, summary gak nyambung dengan judul.**

**Warning(s): OOC, OOT, Typo, Gaje, Crazy, Abal, Lebay, Alay, Garing, Hancur, dll.**

**A/N: Fanfic special Valentine Day! . dan fanfic yang OOC BERAT!  
Fanfic ini saya buat untuk 2 orang sahabat saya yang apabila dipasangkan sangat cocok sekali. Juga buat Reborn Angel from the Past, yang juga sudah membantu saya dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Thanks, ya…**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

"Ya ampun, Eida… Kalian itu cocok sekali. Jodoh tuh gak ke mana, deh!"

"Diamlah, Sharon. Dasar Xerxes Break!"

"Iiih… Apaan, sih? Vincent, Vincent, Vincent! Dia itu cocok denganmu!"

"Betul!"

"Alice, Sharon. Kalian ini gak pakai nyebutin nama Vincent berapa, hah?"

"Eida gila, ya? Masa' kita ngomong pake bayar-bayaran, sih!"

"Hahaha… Maklum, Eida udah mulai salting tuh…"

"Gak ada tuh! Salting tuh apa lagi?"

"Salting itu salah tingkah tahu! Eida ketinggalan zaman, deh…"

"Gara-gara mikirin Vincent teruslah.."

"Untuk apa aku mikirin dia? Playboy stress kayak dia!"

"Duh, Eida malu-malu, nih…. Aaw.."

"Ho~ Ehem… Ehem… Ehem…"

"Haaahh.. Sudahlah, hentikan!"

Begitulah pembicaraan sehari-hari Eida dengan 2 orang sahabatnya, Sharon dan Alice. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, Eida selalu dipasangkan dengan Vincent. Mungkin karena mereka sangat akrab dan selalu bertengkar tiap bertemu? Banyak pihak mengatakan bahwa mereka memang pasangan yang cocok. Tapi mereka tidak mau pacaran. Mengapa? Alasannya sudah pasti. Mereka tidak saling menyukai.

Tidak.

Mungkin hanya Eida yang tidak menyukainya.

Kita tidak bisa memastikan hal itu.

"Sharon, cepetan… Aku mau duduk di tempat kesayangan aku…" Eida memaksa Sharon untuk cepat-cepat bersiap karena sekarang pelajaran kelas mereka diadakan di ruang laboratorium biologi.

"Eh? Memangnya kau sudah punya tempat kesayangan kau di lab? Ckckck…" kata Sharon sambil mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya. Beneran, deh. Sharon ini lelet banget! Lamban! Ngambil buku aja lama banget. Berabad-abad!

"Wah, Eida hebat. Baru beberapa kali ke lab sudah punya tempat kesayangan…" kata Alice, ikutan nimbrung.

"Ya iyalah. Eida gitu, loh!"

"Yak. Oke. Ayo ke lab dan cepat ambil tempat 'keramat'mu, Eida.." kata Sharon. Lalu mereka bertiga pun berangkat menuju laboratorium (lab).

Dalam perjalanan menuju laboratorium (rasanya kok lab-nya jauh amat, ya?) mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Vincent, Break, dan Elliot. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Vincent langsung saja memukul lengan Eida dengan menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

PLUK!

"Auw! Sakit tahu!"

BUGH!

"Woi, aku tidak ada mukul kau sampai sesakit ini tahu, dak!" teriak Vincent.

"Biarin, gak ngurus! Wek!" kata Eida sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Vincent pun membalas dengan menginjak sepatu Eida.

"Iiih! Sakit, Gila!"

Eida pun membalas juga dengan menginjak sepatu Vincent, tapi sayang sekali tidak kena.

"Apaan, sih?" kata Eida.

Eida kembali mencoba untuk menginjak sepatu Vincent beberapa kali, tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama. Tidak kena.

"Awas kau, ya! Lihatlah nanti!"

"Wek!" balas Vincent sambil mengulurkan lidah.

"Dasar!"

BUGH!

Eida kembali memukul Vincent.

"Woi! Sakit!"

"Kaki aku nih juga sakit, tahu dak!"

"Tapi pukulan kau lebih sakit!"

"Kau mukul sama pijak kaki aku! Aku cuma mukul kau doang udah sakit! Dasar!"

"Salah kau sendirilah kenapa dak bisa pijak kaki aku!"

"Grrrr! Diamlah, ah!"

Mereka terus perang mulut dan fisik sampai tanpa mereka sadari bahwa teman-teman mereka sudah masuk ke lab. Dan yang tinggal di luar hanya mereka berdua.

"Hei, kalian yang di luar! Cepat masuk kalau mau belajar!" panggil guru biologi itu, Miranda Barma.

"Baik, Sensei!" kata mereka berdua kompak.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke lab dan perang mulut mereka juga masih berlanjut.

"CIEEEE…. EIDA DENGAN VINCENT! SO SWEET BANGET BERDUA DI LUAR! AAW!" sorak teman-teman sekelas.

Seketika itu pula ruangan lab itu sangat ramai dengan sorak-sorai teman-teman sekelas Eida dan Vincent. Suara Sharon sangat terdengar dalam ruangan itu. Ia memang benar-benar menyukai pasangan monyet (?) ini. Bahkan Miranda-sensei pun juga ikut-ikutan mengejek mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menahan malu sambil berjalan menuju bangku mereka. Wajah mereka berdua merah. Elliot juga ikut-ikutan sorakin dengan bersiul. Ooh, wajah Eida dan Vincent makin merah padam! Sejenak tampak Vincent yang sesekali melirik ke arah Eida.

Sepulang sekolah…

"Hei, Eida!" teriak Vincent dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" Eida langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapatkan Vincent yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah masam.

"Eida, pinjam catatan biologi, dong!" katanya malu-malu.

"Pinjam terus! Dasar pemalas!" balas Eida.

"Pelit nian kau nih!"

"Iya, deh. Aku pinjamin!" Eida menyerah lalu segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil catatan biologinya. Dan menutup tasnya kembali.

"Nih!"

"Gitu, dong! Makasih ya!" kata Vincent sambil tersenyum ke arah Eida, lalu segera pergi bersama teman-temannya.

"Ya." Hanya jawaban singkat. Eida blushing!

"Wah, Eida kenapa mukanya merah begitu?" tanya Alice polos.

"Benarkah? Ooow… Duh, so sweet-nya pasangan monyet ini!" kata Sharon.

"Biasa aja kali!" balas Eida, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Hahaha… Eida lucu deh!" kata Sharon lagi.

"Nggak tuh! Biasa aja!"

"Vincent! Vincent! Vincent! Kau cocok dengannya, Eida!"

"BREAK! BREAK! BREAK! Kau lebih cocok dengannya!"

"Hoo… Ehem… Ehemm…" Alice tidak tahu mau ngomong apa, jadi ia hanya berkata seperti itu.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah?" ajak Sharon. Rumah Sharon, Eida, dan Alice memang sangat dekat, bersebelahan!

"Untuk apa?" tanya Eida.

"Yaa… Sekedar lihat-lihat saja. Atau mungkin kita bisa beli beberapa aksesoris?"

"Hmm.. Boleh juga…" balas Eida.

"Eng.. Aku gak bisa ikut, ya. Aku harus les, nih…" sahut Alice.

"Ooh, tidak apa-apa. Maklum anak pintar. Haha," kata Sharon.

"Yups. Da..Da… Alice…" sahut Eida sambil menarik lengan Sharon.

"Da..Da… Eida…"

Sesampainya di toko aksesoris….

"Hei, Sharon! Sini, deh!" panggil Eida sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke arah Sharon.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat, deh bando ini. Bagus, ya…"

"Hmm… Lumayan," komentar Sharon.

Bando yang sedang diperlihatkan Eida itu berwarna biru dengan ornament bintang-bintang. "Aku suka bintang."

"Kalau mau, beli aja," saran Sharon sambil memilih-milih pita lainnya.

" Baiklah. Aku beli ini saja."

"Eh, besok Hari Valentine, kan? Kamu mau pakai bando itu besok?" tanya Sharon.

"Iya. Gak nyangka ya, besok sudah Hari Valentine."

"Iya."

Eida pasti mau pakai bando itu untuk Vincent, begitulah pikir Sharon. "Hihihi…"

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Eida bingung.

"Nggak ada, kok."

Esok harinya bertepatan di Hari Valentine, di sekolah, teman-teman satu kelas heboh karena baru pertama kalinya Eida memakai bando. (Segitunya kah?) Anak-anak perempuan di kelas itu semua mengerumuni Eida.

"Wah, Eida! Ternyata kamu terlihat sangat cantik memakai bando itu!" komentar Sharon.

"Hehe.. Terima kasih."

"Wah, Eida! Kamu cantik sekali, loh!" komentar Alice.

"Benarkah?" tanya Eida malu-malu.

"Iya, iya benar! Cantik banget!" Alice memberi 2 jempol pada Eida.

"Haha.. Terima kasih, Alice."

"Eida, bandonya bagus! Cocok buatmu!" komentar Zwei.

"Eida, bandonya beli di mana, sih? Jadi pengen beli, nih!" komentar Lottie.

Begitu banyak pujian dan komentar-komentar baik yang ditujukan pada Eida. Semua suka pada bando yang dikenakan Eida itu. Eida memang kelihatan lebih cantik jika memakai bando itu.

"Jelek! Hancur begitu!" komentar Vincent dengan suara cukup keras sehingga membuat semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu beralih pandangan kepadanya.

"Iiih! Kau ni sibuk nian! Suka-suka aku lah!" balas Eida tidak kalah keras.

"Jelek!"

"Diam kau!"

"Bandonya juga jelek banget! Norak!"

"Aku dak butuh komentar kau!"

"Tapi aku suka!"

"HA?"

"AKU SUKA SAMA KAU!"

"BOHONG!"

"AKU SUKA SAMA KAU! KAU MAU DAK JADI PACAR AKU?"

"Eh?" Eida langsung terdiam. Ia salting. Wajahnya merah memanas. Sangat merah sekali. "A… Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku suka sama kau…" Eida melihat wajah Vincent yang terlihat jelas sangat merah, lebih merah dari wajah Eida!

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Vincent malu-malu. Kini suaranya lebih dikecilkan.

"Aku… Aku… Aku juga suka denganmu."

"CCIIIIEEEEEEE! EHEM EHEM EHEM! SO SWEET BANGET! EA! PASANGAN BARU! KITA PUNYA PASANGAN BARU DI KELAS INI! YEAY!" sentak satu kelas berteriak dan bersorak gembira. Begitu banyak yang menyetujui akan hubungan mereka ini.

"Selamat, ya Eida! Sudah kubilang, kau itu cocok dengan Vincent," kata Sharon sambil bersalaman dengan Eida.

"Hehe… Terima kasih, ya Sharon. Dan ini saatnya!" balas Eida lalu melirik ke arah Alice dan mengedipkan mata padanya. Alice membalas dengan sekali anggukan sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Saatnya apa?" tanya Sharon bingung.

"Saatnya giliranmu, Sharon! Hahahaha…. Xerxes Break!"

"APA!" kata Sharon shock.

Sharon pun buru-buru kabur sebelum satu kelas itu mendorong-dorongnya ke arah Break.

THE END

**.**

**Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Seru gak? Lucu gak? Romantis gak?**

**Buat 2 sahabat saya itu, Ef_Vi_Su dan Lo_El_Te, buruan jadian! Hahaha.. Ditunggu, ya!**

**Dan jangan mencelakakan saya ketika kalian sudah jadian. Hohoho.. :p**

**Yap. Saya butuh review-review para readers sekalian.**

**Jangan lupa review, ya…**

_**And Happy Valentine's Day**_

**.**

**OMAKE**

Eida: Vincent-san, bawa catatan biologi aku, gak?

Vincent: Eh? Eng…

Eida: Gak bawa, ya?

Vincent: Kok tahu?

Eida: Yaiyalah! Tadi di jalan aku lihat catatan aku di makan anjing rabies!

Vincent: Eh? Eng.. Eng.. Catatan orang kali…

Eida: Gak mungkin banget! Aku aja lihat kau lagi ketakutan di dekat anjing itu!

Vincent: *kabur

Eida: Aarrgghh! Kalau kau kabur, traktir aku beli permen selama sebulan!


End file.
